


Enough to know

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: Ellick Week 2020 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 2, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Nick might be a bit ooc, Set between 16x17 and 16x18, and Ellie overheard, ellickweek, him opening up to Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Day 2: “How much of that did you hear?”Nick decided to seek help from Jack regarding a certain co-worker, and that certain co-worker overheard his heartfelt confession.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710628
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Enough to know

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 yay!! Please stay tuned for tomorrow's fic, it's a sequel for this one!!

Nick was suffering for trouble sleeping for the past month, his mind always whirling with thoughts.

And these thoughts were all about the one and only Eleanor Bishop.

Jack had approached him a few days ago, asking him if he's alright. He stuttered his answer, couldn't bring himself to pretend he's fine. Jack didn't push much, just placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and told him he could come to her anytime if needed.

And Nick had decided that maybe it's time to admit he needed the help.

Nick made sure most of the bullpen was empty before heading up to Jack's office.

More importantly, he made sure that Ellie wouldn't know. She's down in Kasie's lab doing her overdue paperwork and keeping the forensic scientist company as Kasie did her fair share of lab reports.

Knocking softly on the door, Nick pushed it open after hearing Jack's "Come in".

"Hey Jack" Nick greets, his tone uncharacteristically shy.

"Hey Nick, how can I help?" Jack motioned him over to her couch, standing up from her desk too.

"Umm your offer still stand?" Nick sat down on the couch, hands fidgeting on his lap.

"Of course, I believe the issue is about certain someone?" Jack prompted softly, kicking of her heels so she could sit cross-legged beside Nick.

"Is that really obvious?" Nick frowned, looking at Jack confusedly.

"To me? Yes, Nick. For last I heard, I'm quite good at my job" Jack joked, hoping to ease some of the young agent's nerves.

Nick laughed a little. Jack was their resident psychological specialist, the profiler, of course she knew.

"So I'm just gonna go honest here with you Jack, cause this is driving me crazy" Nick let out a frustrated sigh, slumping more against the back of the couch.

"I'm all ears" Shooting Nick a empathetic smile, Jack patiently waited for him to start talking.

Nick started pouring his heart out after taking a deep breath.

"She's all I can think of recently, Jack. First with her almost dying and Baby Cody. That was what got me start thinking. Taking care of that baby with her... It felt right, and made me start wondering maybe I would like a family one day, with her.

And then we uh, we had some rough patches, she's still kinda mad at me cancelling her date. I didn't know what came over me, I shouldn't have done that. I apologized, she accepted, but I feel like there's still some sort of distance between us. I would be devastated if I lost her over this but if that's the case, I don't blame her. I did make a huge ass stupid mistake.

Then she went alone diving into that lake? Hell Jack, I thought I was gonna lose her in that damn lake. I returned there later that night and filled the jar Kasie gave me, you know, the gift for the random day thingy. She told me to put something I don't wanna lose in there, and the one thing I can't afford losing right now? It's her.

Then the sub, she almost got sunk with that thing. I was so scared, Jack. I never felt that unsettled with fear. I told McGee that day I would want to have a family one day and all I could think was there's no point if Ellie's not there.

And I can't stop thinking about how many close calls she had in this past like a month or so, Jack. And I can't stop thinking what if I lost her for good one day? I haven't tell her I love her yet"

By the time Nick had ended his rambling speech, his voice is shaking and there were tears in his eyes.

"Nick, I am honored that you trust me enough to tell me all these--"

Jack's words were interrupted with a thud outside her office door. Curiously but alarmed, both Nick and Jack turned their heads to see who's there.

Just on the other side of the office door that had been left ajar, it's Ellie.

Standing there with wide eyes and paperwork all over the floor around her, Ellie wasn't sure if what she just heard was real.

She never pictured this would be how she knew Nick's feeling towards her. She was just getting Jack some reports that needed her signatures. She wasn't prepared for this, not at all.

"Ellie..." Nick whispers the name that had been haunting his mind for so long. He wasn't intended for her to find out like this. He turned to look at Jack helplessly, who offered him a encouraging smile.

"I think you know what to do, Nick. Go talk to her, I will pick things up"

Taking a deep breath, Nick rose from the couch and shot Jack a thankful but tight smile.

Ellie stood frozen when Nick approached her, hands shaking slightly from where she was holding the reports.

"Ellie" Nick started softly when he's in front of Ellie, "Can we talk?" 

Ellie nodded, and let Nick steer her away from Jack's office to an empty hallway nearby.

"El? Can you look at me?" Nick squeezed Ellie's hands to grab her attention. He needed to know she's here with him.

Ellie looked into Nick's eyes, always so captivating for her, and saw raw emotions. Her heart soared, and she had to suck in a deep breath.

_**"How much of that did you hear?"**_ Nick asked, not sure how long Ellie had been standing there.

There's a brief moment of silence before Ellie's answer. She took another deep breath, decide to be brave this one time.

"Enough to know you love me" 

"Ellie, I--"

And he was cut short.

"I love you too Nick"

The world seemed to have stopped and it was Nick's turn to stood frozen with wide eyes. 

And before he could recover, Ellie's lips was already on his.

Soft and warm, just like how Nick had always imagined.

Taking back control of his mind and body, Nick wrapped one of his arm around Ellie's back, the other going up to cradle her head, deepening the kiss.

Breaking apart for air moments later, Nick placed his forehead against Ellie's and looked right into her eyes.

"I love you Eleanor Bishop"

And the smile he got from Ellie was the most gorgeous one he had ever seen.

"Take me home, Nick" 


End file.
